El Hombre Travesía
by ONIXG224
Summary: Narra las aventuras de Journeyman antes de llegar al ZD-WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

MVP era el maestro de Journeyman, o cosa semejante. Lo había apadrinado en su ingreso al ZDWORLD. Se habían conocido como por casualidad. Imposible pensar que MVP se apiadara de un tímido muchacho que vaga desamparado por las calles sin saber a dónde ir. La verdad es que Journeyman, desde su llegada, maletín en mano y una facha terrible de vagabundo (un traje apolillado de oficinista en ruinas, una corbata desteñida atada no como es debido sino como se ata el nudo corredizo de un condenado; zapatos que no eran de piel de cocodrilo pero que sí lucían como cocodrilos parlanchines, con la suela despegada y batiente a cada paso), tenía sin embargo un aura de orgullo indefinible. Sazonaba su temple un aire socarrón con el que parecía burlarse de su desdicha. Miraba a los peatones, a los marinos, a los policías, a los revenants, con extraña ironía que establecía una peculiar relación con todos y cada uno de aquellos con quienes se tropezaba. Parecía avisarte que no te acercaras pero no como lo haría un amargado incivil, sino como un amigo burlón te avisa con la mirada de que en ese momento de conviene mantener la raya porque, si no, una inesperada travesura te va a sacudir de pies a cabeza. He ahí a un Journeyman con aspecto de vagabundo (más bien: consagrado vagabundo), ojeras, casi cadavérico, y sin embargo orgulloso, irradiando un no sé qué de ironía. Había caminado, primero, desde su pueblo natal hasta la costa oriental de su país. Se habría montado en un transatlántico, como polizonte. Ahí sufriría ya los estragos de la periferia: viviendo en el almacén del coloso marino, convivía con las ratas y comía junto a ellas. Se hacía imposible subir y robar algo que no fueran latas en conserva, ya que su aspecto lo delataría en el acto (lo del traje apolillado vendría después; entonces se cubría con andrajos tan malogrados que volvían imposible dilucidar la prenda a partir de la cual se habían descompuesto) y eso supondría, por decir algo, que lo deportaran una vez llegados a la costa del destino. O que lo entregaran a las autoridades marítimas y se lo llevaran de vuelta en una balsa propulsada a motor. Lo que Journeyman, de nacimiento _Noé Villarreal_, no había logrado atisbar ni remotamente como una tercera o cuarta probabilidad, es que el transatlántico, de nombre _Snoopy Rex_, no llegaría intacto a su destino sino que ocurriría lo que se narra a continuación (por aquél entonces la noticia salió en todos los periódicos del ZDWORLD y de todo occidente):

El inmenso atlántico distendía su enorme lomo de leviatán hacia el horizonte inabarcable. Hacía un día fresco. El atlántico estaba sereno. Bajo el titánico bajel el gran manto acuífero se distendía, se contraía, se dilataba, como el gran pulmón de un leviatán que duerme y saborea su sueño. Una vaga brisa se deslizaba a poca altura, pero no era lo suficientemente densa como para cubrir el cielo de ceniza. Era tenue, apenas una fantasmagórica transparencia. Se situaba en torno a las chimeneas y las partes altas del navío, pero permitía ver un radiante cielo azul perlado. Era temprano pero ya algunos de los pasajeros ocupaban la cubierta o se daban un chapuzón en la alberca o en los jacuzzis. Había hombres, mujeres, algunos niños. La mayoría se trataba de turistas norteamericanos o europeos. Era temprano, pero ya algunos yacían con la gran barriga en alguna parte del mirador colgante, admirando con embeleso el mar, bebiendo una copita de coñac o un Martini. Era temprano, pero como sugiere la oración anterior, ya la zona de bares se hallaba en ocupación por varios desvalidos morales. Un hombre en silla de ruedas bebía directamente de una botella, mientras una mujer muy joven (mucho más joven que él, se entiende), miraba alelada un punto sin definir en la mesa. Parecía deprimida o hastiada. Sea como sea, el experto bartender bostezaba, echándose dentro del cogote algunos tragos para achisparse. Era muy temprano, pero también Journeyman, con la boca pegada al entablado del bar (de abajo hacia arriba, como un cachorro la ubre materna, se entiende), succionaba la esencia etílica que se filtraba de la parte baja de un barril de whisky. El barril tenía un fuga microscópica que sin embargo le valía una pérdida de dos o tres gotas por cada hora que pasaba. Estas gotas iban a parar al suelo, de una madera que con el lento golpe de los años y por la corrosión propiciada por otros licores que se iban derramando por la torpeza o el descuido o la negligencia de los camareros. Fuera como fuera, bastaba aplicar la boca como una lamprea a los maderos y succionar bien fuerte. Lo que quedaba en la boca era un intenso amargor añejo y pútrido pero que surtía un efecto tónico, enervante, equivalente al de un buen trago del más áspero licor. La esencia, ese avinagrado perfume, penetraba rápidamente por el bulbo olfativo y ascendía al cerebro. El efecto era altamente estimulante. No podía ni soñar con beber un buen trago de legítimo licor. Subir a la superficie, aun por la noche, se volvía una labor imposible porque había vigilantes que estaban al pendiente de cualquier movimiento sospechoso durante las 24 horas del día. Lo peor de todo era que el punto de apogeo se encontraba no en el día sino durante la noche. Bares y cafeterías se atestaban. Se celebraban bacanales en la gran piscina. Todo era bomba y pompa. Orgía y festín. Sea como sea, Noé Villarreal se las pasaba negras. Habían pasado cinco semanas de trayecto. Se habían detenido en algunas suntuosas islas pero salir abría sido una imprudencia. Luego, el viaje de reanudaba con desesperante parsimonia. Y no le quedaba más que abrir latas en conserva con los dientes y con las uñas. Lo más rico era el SPAM, pero después de un par de chuletas se volvía salado en exceso. Por fortuna había agua embotellada. Lo que no había eran botellas de licor, ni siquiera café o bebidas saborizadas. Defecaba en las mismas latas de donde extraía el alimento y después las depositaba cerradas más o menos como las había encontrado en el lugar donde las había encontrado. Entretenía su mente dando nombres a las gigantescas ratas que le hacían compañía. Y también a las cucarachas. Después de nombrarlas, era un desafío mental que requería dotes de prodigio el diferenciar a _Billy _y a _Tiger_, por ejemplo, de sus dos millones de primos. Era temprano, eso ya quedó claro, cuando un barco de la Marina interceptó inesperadamente al Snoopy Rex. La capitanía, desconcertada, no tuvo otra opción que ceder a la imperativa señal del acorazado que les cerraba el paso. El Capitán, un viejo lobo de mar tuerto y con pata de palo al que mejor le convendría un traje de pirata que el impoluto uniforme blanco que vestía, adivinó la chanza en aquel proceder inesperado e impropio de los marinos; temió algo, cargó su revólver y se lo guardó en el pantalón.

Cuando desprendía su boca, astillada y ardiente, de la madera descompuesta y húmeda, con una leve molestia en el cuello dada la incómoda postura, Journeyman escuchó un largo estremecimiento inusual. Primero, supo que el transatlántico se había detenido. Luego, rumores de pasos y un silencio que se cernía con el peso de una voluntad inexorable. No tardó en escuchar disparos.

El buque marino se había estacionado rozando groseramente la proa del crucero, violentando así las más básicas normas de navegación, demostrando inexperencia o franca agresión. El Capitán corroboró entonces sus sospechas. Ni la inexperecia ni la agresión gratuita eran rasgos de la Marina. Interceptar así un crucero de turistas solo podía significar una cosa. Acompañado de sus subordinados de más alto rango y de un puñado de guardias, mandó primero despejar las terrazas y exteriores, devolviendo a los turistas a sus respectivos camarotes. La cautela que intentó practicar fue en vano: ya la cubierta se hallaba al asalto de una docena de marinos groseramente uniformados. El Capitán supo entonces que eran piratas que habían logrado hacerse con un buque marino. Mandó a su telegrafista a lanzar un SOS a todas las bases de la patrulla marítima cercanas. El subordinado salió a todo correr. El Capitán hizo una señal a los bandidos para solicitar una negociación. Esta fue negada con el elocuente laconismo de una metralladora, a la que siguieron varios tiros aislados que pronto desembocaron en un terrible fuego cruzado. El pánico inundó los camarotes como la marea feroz que anegó las entrañas del Titanic. Afortunadamente los camareros y demás empleados unieron fuerzas para controlar la incontrolable erupción humana. Sea como sea, el camino estaba libre y esto lo adivinó Journeyman en el momento. Salió de su escondite por donde los empleados solían bajar a la bodega. El esplendor del sol lo dejó deslumbrado. Sobre el ondulante mar chisporroteaba el Gran Astro y estos millones de centelleos calaron en su cerebro como incandescentes fibras que el mazo de un herrero arranca al yunque donde trabaja. Había pasado semanas en una obscuridad cenagosa en la que solo penetraba la luz artificial de las linternas de los empleados. Quedó un minuto aturdido. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Tampoco es como que las hubiese estirado mucho durante aquél mes, o medio mes, o mes y medio. En la proa, todavía, una reverberación de balazos y gritos. En el interior, el miedo convulsivo de los tripulantes. Y un dolor que alargaba su doble aguijón, o su tenaza o su músculo constrictor en el cerebro de Noé. Pero pasó pronto. Se fue desvaneciendo. La blanca cubierta y el resplandeciente mar iban provocándole cada vez menos daño. El fragor del imprevisto combate, el estremecimiento humano que lograba percibir, le hicieron comprender que el lujoso crucero era víctima de un atraco marítimo: los piratas, que se creían extintos o cuya existencia tan solo circunscrita a las películas y las novelas románticas, estaban tratando de apoderarse del crucero. Aprovechó la ocasión. La acción se desarrollaba en la parte frontal. Se deslizó a los locales. Como había aprendido a deslizarle por la parte de abajo, conocía por el olfato dónde se encontraban los restoranes y las cantinas y muy especialmente esa de la que extraía el amargo elixir como una sanguijuela. Allá se dirigió. Le dolían los ojos, pero ya podía ver con claridad. Caminó pegado al muro, con cautela felina. Entró en un recinto. Ahí era el bar. Había varios comensales que lo miraron espantados y que evidentemente temían las consecuencias anunciadas por el fuego. Su aspecto, desconcertante, infundió no tanto la idea de un polizón vulgar sino de un harapiento pirata, aunque no iba armado. Fulguró una idea en su cerebro. Vociferó, blandiendo su puño con ferocidad.  
—_¡Abajo, grumetes de agua sucia!_ —Y al momento se arrepintió de la estupidez proferida. No tardó en reanimarse cuando lo obedecieron unánimemente, y los turistas, viejos o jóvenes, se encogían bajo las mesas o aplastaban sus barrigas sobre el alfombrado. Decidió instalarse en su papel. Hizo la voz lo más ronca posible, tal como la del más arquetípico pirata de las viejas películas. Los ojos encogidos de topo, la apariencia desgarbada, el rastro de orgullo e ironía que ni aun en sus peores ratos de indigencia lo abandonaba, ayudaron a animar en los cautivos un sentimiento de sumisión. El bartender, un tipo calvo, alto y pelele, le miraba empalidecido, con las manos sobre el pecho, pegando las espaldas al estante donde lucían sus femeninas curvas las botellas de exóticos licores. Le miró adelantando un ojo y haciendo una mueca extraña, alargando el cuello y adelantando la mandíbula como una especie de bestia rabiosa.  
—_¡Argh!_ —Gruñó, y caminó arrastrando un pie con el que dejaba un rastro en las almas de cuantos lo veían: sin duda, aquél hombrecillo joven y feroz había sufrido un accidente fatal que lo hizo franquear los umbrales de la muerte, pero, gracias a una voluntad férrea y asesina, como uno supone que es la voluntad que anida en el pecho salvaje de los piratas, salvó el riesgo de introducirse tan prematuramente en los retruécanos del infierno. Se dirigió al bartender, que temblaba y se volvía cada vez más blanco, más pálido, casi transparente conforme el _pirata _se le aproximaba.  
—_¡Arggh!_ —Gruñó Noé, lastimándose las largamente inutilizadas cuerdas bucales.  
El bartender temblaba.  
—_¡Arrrgggh!_ —volvió a gruñir el _pirata, _tomando asiento en una butaca de la barra. Todo lo que el bartender hacía era temblar y sentir cómo, de un momento a otro, comenzaría a sollozar.  
—_¡Oye, calvito!_ —Habló por fin, sofocando la tos que le daba puntapiés en la laringe— _Dame una botella de su mejor ron… perdón… ¡Whisky!  
_Y le hizo un expresivo ademán con el puño que no admitía réplica ni vacilaciones. El calvito obedeció. Se volvió hacia el lustroso escaparate. Buscó nerviosamente. Conocía, sí, tan bien como la palma de sus largas y huesosas manos, aquél escaparate y la ubicación precisa de todos los licores y todas las bebidas junto con _todas _sus características, pero en aquel momento flaqueó vergonzosamente. Si esos ojos grandes y como enterrados en las cuencas de su calva no hubieran dado con su cometido, yendo como iban de un lado a otro en un ruinoso partido de ping-pong, cuando dieron por casualidad en la etiqueta de una flamante Johnny Walker Blue Label. La tomó con las manazas temblorosas y la entregó sin ceremonia al pretendido bucanero, que la arrebató ansioso, la destapó y se la empinó. Ante los ojos asombrados de los cautivos y del cantinero media botella fue vaciada de un jalón. El ardiente líquido le escurría en largos hilos por la barbilla. Los miró a todos. Un largo estremecimiento de alegría lo iba vivificando. Sintió una enorme satisfacción. La médula nerviosa no tardó en excitarse, pero de una manera sumamente grata. La diferencia entre el majestuoso whisky y la pútrida esencia que extraía de la corrompida madera resultó ser abismal.

Envalentonado, cogió la botella por el cuello. Un estruendo: la rompió en la barra. Lo que quedó en su mano fue un peligroso artefacto punzocortante: una corona de dientes de vidrio con empuñadura. El cobre líquido del whisky, derramado sobre la barra. Afuera, la tormenta de plomo no cesaba, pero se presentía que tarde o temprano acabaría. _Aquello ya era demasiado. _En efecto, la tormenta cesaba. El encuentro se había decidido. Uno de los dos bandos había ganado, y fuese cual fuese debía acomodarse a las nuevas reglas.

—_¡Agrriba, grumetes de charco!_ —vociferó, haciéndose el borracho. Estiró el brazo armado hasta rozar con la vítrea dentadura la saliente manzana de adán el cantinero, que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Y repitió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, a los pobres cautivos— _¡Aggggrrribaaa he dicho!  
_Y todos se pusieron de pie. El pirata advertía con creciente ansiedad que la balacera había terminado y que un coro de alegres gritos celebraba la victoria. Eligió a uno, un encorbatado, joven, treintañero tal vez, y lo tiró por el traje y le dirigió la botella rota a la garganta.

—_¡Me gusta tu traje, grumete de agua sucia! ¡Quítatelo! ¡Dame todo o te quemo, dame todo o te quemo!_ —Y no sabía de qué parte había sacado semejante amenaza barriobajera. El hombre no dudaba que, de no obedecer, sería degollado por aquél tiburón de vidrio que ya le hería la piel del cuello. Se quitó el saco. Journeyman lo dejó desvestirse.  
—_¡Quédate con los calzones!_ —Le ordenó, cuando el cautivo se hubo quedado en ropa interior. —_¡Pero déjame los zapatos!... ¡Eso es, eso es! ¡Rápido! _

Se vistió él, rápidamente, cuando una alarma lanzó su aullido. Era un llamado de emergencia. Algo grave había ocurrido y no se sabía bien qué era, además de la confrontación con los piratas.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero fueron los piratas los que tomaron el dominio del transatlántico. Una furiosa horda de desarrapados formó a los ricos tripulantes en hileras para despojarlos de sus bienes. El capitán del crucero había sido reducido a un guiñapo de sangre y huesos rotos, pero su vida había sido conservada delicadamente por los bárbaros del mar. Sin embargo esta delicadeza, una considerable porción de la guardia armada que tripulaba el crucero fue abatida por el plomo enemigo, y aquellos que no fueron muertos en el acto recibieron un misericordioso tiro de gracia para después ser lanzados al mar. El capitán de los piratas era un joven muy diestro, curtido por todos los excesos, la violencia, el riesgo y un coraje innato que le había granjeado el respeto de sus subordinados. Era joven pero ya portaba en su rostro el testimonio vivo de mil combates. Sea como sea, mandó a sus hombres a despojar a los ricos tripulantes del crucero y a matar sin vacilaciones a los que se resistieran. Para cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, mirando desde un segundo piso, con el tipo al que había robado las ropas amordazado a sus pies, supo que había cavado su propia tumba. Aquellas bestias humanas no habían tardado en llegar al bar y algunas de ellas se habían lanzado hacia las habitaciones y recorrían arriba y abajo los pasillos. Vestido con el traje que le venía un poco ancho, fijó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación. Una estampida: pies, manos, azotes, risas y gritos. Los invasores embestían las puertas, haciendo reventar chapas y seguros. Reían al penetrar en los camarotes y no tardaban en someter a hombres, mujeres y niños, llevando a estos sobre los hombros y arrastrando por los pies a las mujeres y por el cuello a los hombres. El sudor comenzó a chorrear por su barbilla cuando la ruidosa presencia de uno o dos piratas se acercaron a la puerta del camarote donde estaba. No perdió el tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, descubrió una estrecha escotilla circular y después de abrirla se deslizó hacia el exterior como una lombriz en su madriguera. En ese momento las bisagras de la puerta chillaban y crujían: dos gañanes monstruosos, melenudos, harapientos y gruñones. No cesaban de decir _arrggg_ y agitar las sucias rastas de la cabeza. Uno solo tenía un diente y este era de oro. El otro tenía un periquito embalsamado aferrado al hombro. Cuando miraron al hombre amordazo sobre la cama lanzaron una buena risotada al unísono, pero poco después recapacitaban y se miraban el uno al otro con aire inquisitivo. Luego, lo miraron a él, aterrado y removiéndose sobre la cama como un gusano. Pero, ¿cómo…? Uno de ellos chifló como un pajarito, intermitentemente. No tardó en aparecer un pirata enano con pelo larguísimo teñido de un rojo oxidado. Parecía una especie de duendecillo diabólico. Su cuerpo deforme era sin embargo tremendamente expresivo: musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices, cadenas de oro, cruces, abalorios. Portaba una daga de pescador y parecía amenazar con ella a quien se le pusiera enfrente.  
—_Oi, bakemono! _—le dijo el pirata del diente de oro mientras señalaba con la larga y mugrienta uña de su dedo índice al semidesnudo amordazado que se retorcía en la cama— ¿Ya habían entrado aquí?  
El enano inspeccionó al victimado, que suplicaba con los ojos desorbitados, mordisqueando el calzoncillo sucio que inmovilizaba la mandíbula. El enano negó con la cabeza.  
—Nadie ha entrado aquí, nosotros vamos llegando. Este tipo rico debe ser un fetichista. Alguien lo dejó así, una prostituta tal vez. ¿Es así, amigo? —dijo, dirigiéndole una voz áspera y sonora. Pero los ojos azules del rehén permanecían fijos mientras una larga estela de sudor frío descendía entre sus cejas. Uno de los piratas interpretó el silencio como una afirmación y explotó en carcajadas.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¡Tal vez fue un gigoló! Este tío tiene toda la pinta de maricón.

Pero el Hombre Travesía, el Journey-Man, con las uñas sangrantes asiendo a duras penas el escaso milímetro de juntura entre las planchas de acero del acorazado y el talón del pie sobre la moldura de la escotilla, colgando a un centenar de metros sobre el mar el azul, pensaba rápidamente en lo que podría sobrevenir. Por lo que lograba escuchar, los piratas registraban la habitación y se divertían con el pobre hombre desnudo. No hizo más que rogar por que este no revelara su ubicación y por que abandonaran cuanto antes el camarote: sabía que no era el hombre araña y que no tardaría en ceder a su propio peso y hundirse en el vasto vientre marino. Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo y el dolor, que se volvía agudo e insoportable en cada dedo… y los de la mano derecha no tardarían en sangrar. Su sangre comenzó a escurrir por la tersa blancura metálica del crucero, subió por su pie descalzo y sintió formarse una gota en la punta del talón. El esfuerzo era supremo, más allá de su capacidad física. Maldijo un millón de veces a los tales piratas que no tomaban en serio su obligación y se dedicaban, como se lo advertía el ruido, a utilizar como pelota al pobre _fetichista_. No advirtió cuando la escotilla chirriaba por el viento y se abría: porque no había tenido tiempo de cerrarla, ni que uno de los piratas tendría la inusual delicadeza de aproximarse para hacerlo. Pero cuando estiraba el brazo una larga franja vertical partió durante un instante el profundo azul del horizonte. Se desconcertó un instante. Permaneció gélido y atónito, con la mano fija en el vidrio circular de la ventanilla y el entrecejo bien fruncido. Detrás de él, el enano y su compañero se divertían jugando a los _pases_ utilizando de juguete al infeliz cautivo. Apareció una nueva franja, pero esta vez alargándose lentísima, agolpándose en la parte inferior, negruzca al primer vistazo, rojiza conforme aproximaba los ojillos desconcertados. Vibró, onduló un momento y desapareció de su vista precipitándose hacia el mar. Le siguieron dos, tres gotitas. Sacó la cabeza por la escotilla y miró hacia arriba, pero en el momento en el que por una fracción de segundo descubrió el talón y el cuerpo aferrado a la coraza del navío un nuevo chorro de sangre le dibujó un antifaz en el rostro, privándolo de la vista. Gritó y se estremeció, devolviendo la cabeza al interior. Se limpió la cara con el brazo y las ásperas manos de lija. Le indicó a sus compañeros, que no cesaban de torturar al _fetichista_ ni de colmarlo de insensatos sobrenombres, que había alguien ahí colgado. Se devolvió rápido, se asomó, con la férrea tenaza de su mano aferró el talón del Jornalero y de un tirón lo arrancó de su precario escondite. Noé gritó. Estaba pálido. Lo habían descubierto. Por un instante pensó que el pirata lo lanzaría al mar. Luego, se vio sumido en el abrupto limbo de los que se dirigen a una muerte segura cuando sintió su cuerpo ser arrancado e irse de cabeza. Toda la sangre le inflamó la cabeza. Caería al mar y se ahogaría. Sintió cómo el alma salía a presión por su cabeza. Pero su espalda dio un seco azote contra la coraza del crucero y no tardó en notar que pendía en el sitio diametralmente opuesto al que poco antes lo llevaba el límite de sus fuerzas. Una garra lo asía con una firmeza terrible por la parte del talón. Y tan fuerte, que pensó que la intención era la de sí, arrojarlo al mar, pero cortándole el pie primero. Descartó la hipótesis: iba en ascenso. Lo arrastraban al interior del camarote como a un cetáceo lo arrastra el arpón. Escuchó voces y risas y calculó como lo había hecho antes: había, además del pobre diablo al que robó la ropa, tres piratas. Pensó rápido. Ya unas manos simiescas y fuertes como garfios lo arrastraban al interior. Pensó en sus manos, quíntuplemente adoloridas por los extremos: tenía las uñas rotas, cuarteadas, partidas por la mitad, pero el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha se había roto y sobresalía como la punta de una navaja: tuvo tiempo de probar el filo en la propia palma de la mano. Ya estaba en el interior, lo rodearon los curiosos piratas y supo que si no actuaba rápido su destino sería servirles de juguete tal como el infeliz desnudo que observaba con horror y desconcierto cuanto estaba pasando en el estrecho camarote. En el preciso momento en que terminaba de ser _subido a bordo_, aplicó sin vacilar la cartilaginosa daga de su dedo pulgar en el ojo sano del tuerto que se avenía para apresarlo, arrancándole un grito horroroso. El que lo había sacado gritó una maldición. Estaba para ahorcarlo pero Journeyman pasó la garra izquierda (porque la derecha no podía zafar el pulgar de la cuenca herida), sobre la cara del zafio marinero. Todo ocurría rápidamente, sin dilaciones, en fracciones de segundo: el herido se daba cuenta de la fatuidad del ataque: apenas le había arañado la parte superior del rostro, con lo que había cerrado los ojos por reflejo, pero al abrirlos todo se había teñido de rojo, como antes cuando descubriera al polizonte. Noé zafó el dedo. El tormento había sumido en la desesperación al que ahora se quedaba ya perpetuamente ciego y caía desmayado. El enano rugió, hizo lucir su larga daga y ya se preparaba, endemoniado, para atravesar a Journeyman, pero este abrazó al que trataba de sacarse el antifaz de sangre con tal rapidez y de tal manera que como un escudo humano fue este y no aquél quien recibiera la totalidad de la daga del enano.


	3. Chapter 3

Logró someter a los tres bandidos sin mayores dificultades, lanzando por la ventanilla a cada uno, hacia las fauces abiertas de los tiburones que no desaprovecharon tan tiernos bocadillos, para quedar más tarde un poco borrachos porque nadie les advirtió que venían con los estómagos retacados de wshiky, tequila o ron, cual chocolates de licor.

Vestido todavía con el traje, y en compañía del pretendido masoquista , Noé cavilaba un plan. Afianzó bien la puerta. Desató al desnudo, que no cesaba de jadear y aprovechó para maldecir. Ya basta, ya basta, le decía el Jornalero sin perder la cruel navaja de la sonrisa. Vístete, le ordenó, señalando los sucios harapos que le había despojado a los piratas antes de destinarlos a las barrigas de las fieras del mar. El pobre hombrezuelo, desgarbado, de cabeza pequeña, con una pelusilla rubia coronando la calvicie, miró el montón de trapos y luego el lujoso traje que le habían robado. La respiración comenzó a volverse constante; el correcto riego sanguíneo le devolvía su imperioso temple de eficaz oficinista. ¡Majadero y truhan! Chilló, tomando por la solapa su traje y acercando a sí a Noé. Este se sorprendió por el imprevisto arranque de enjundia del vejete pero lo apartó de un empujón. ¡Mira, viejo zoquete! Tú y yo estamos en la misma situación. ¡Pero llevas mi traje! Eso que ni qué. Pero no hay tiempo de que me deshaga la corbata y que te vistas tú. Solo cuélgate los harapos, viejo. Fingiremos que eres un pirata que me ha capturado. Yo, un millonario que sabrá pagar por su vida un buen billete. Te van a agasajar, viejo sorete, como si hubieras encontrado un mapa del tesoro. No te separarás de mí hasta que… ¿¡Hasta que qué, imbécil!? Inquirió, furibundo, el presunto masoquista, rojo hasta el cuello, con los pezones palpitantes y los pelillos de las axilas erizados. ¡Calma esas tetas! Esta expresión, habitual en su boca, cobraba en este momento un significado literal. Se le escapó una carcajada y con una rapidez torbellinesca se despojó del trajecito Armani y se atavió con los coloridos guiñapos de los piratas, luciendo más bien como un gitano en las últimas que como un bucanero. A continuación recogió el jirón de trapo blanco que uno de los finados vestía como calzón y se lo ató en la frente. _Ahora sí, ¿qué tal?_ _¿Satisfecho? _A ciencia cierta lo mejor será que sea yo quien la juegue de pirata y tú de millonario. De esa manera podré… Robar un radar, una brújula, un mapa, y acceder a los cofres donde tengan el oro. ¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? La rata de oficina se iba calmando mientras se vestía, no sin repugnancia, al pensar que minutos antes un miserable polizón había maculado la fina tela italiana con su sudor. Claro que va a funcionar, hijo de perra. ¡Deja de insultarme, pinchi chamaco…!

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una nueva estampida. Retembló el camarote. Se sacudió la nave. Se aproximaba una nueva marabunta de corsarios con la furia de una plaga. Aquello no era un lejano rumor de pies sino el vértigo exasperante de una invasión consumada.  
—¡Agáchate!— Ordenó Noé, poniendo en su acento todo el ARRG de los piratas. Sacó una daga del fondo de un guiñapo y se la puso en la garganta a la rata de oficina que en un instante cambió el rojo de su piel por un tono blanco de papel. Obedeció. Sin querer, de sus ojillos feroces brotaron lágrimas. Noé apretó la punta de la daga haciendo un esfuerzo por no excederse en su papel. Se abrió la puerta.

—¡Arrrrggg!— gruñó al unísono una pareja de piratas. Tras ellos, otra veintena iba y venía por el corredor cargando con cuanto podía, pasajeros y muebles. Uno de ellos, con un ojo cerrado por una larga cicatriz y el otro grande, saltón e inquisidor, apuró al Jornalero, no sin extrañarse porque aquella cara jamás la vió.  
—_Arrrggg, colega_— repitió Noé, poniendo su cara de animal rabioso y zangoloteando por la corbata al pájaro espantado. —Este so'pelmazo mamavergaserectas es un tesoro ambulante.  
El otro pirata, flaco y curtido, le preguntó que si a qué se refería. Journeyman explicó rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para no perder el tiempo, que aquél roedor humano era un ejecutivo famoso con mucho dinero que estaba dispuesto a pagar una gran suma por ser salvado. Aquello hizo relumbrar los tres ojos de la desgarbada pareja de filibusteros, que se miraron el uno al otro para enseñar después el interior de las desdentadas bocas con un loco gesto de alegría.  
—¡Llevémoslo al Capitán!

Noé respiró aliviado. Aquella jauría de dementes no parecía ser muy lista. Si todo salía según su matemática, se encontraría más o menos a salvo, por un tiempo. Por lo menos, a salvo de los piratas. En el corredor, los bandidos del mar dejaban su tufo a sudor, alcohol y pescado, suplantando el perfume tenue de los desinfectantes que minutos atrás colmaban el espacio con su rocío. Parecía que de facto trataban de desmantelar el cien por cien del crucero: algunos, además de un mueble, una butaca, una maleta o una televisión, llevaban bajo el brazo una puerta o una alfombra o un rollo de cableado. La agitación asombrosa y el terrible vigor de aquellos bárbaros míticos no apocó al Jornalero, que era tan bribón y granuja como el más curtido de los viejos lobos de mar.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquellos, los otros granujas, le pasaban de largo, saboreando la victoria. Como aves de presa llevando entre las garras roedores o gusanos, se paseaban bamboleándose, ebrios como un barco herido, cargando sobre el jugoso premio de su rapiña. El Jornalero adoptó sus precauciones, aprendiendo de cuanto veía. Llevando por las muñecas al rehén, le pisaba los talones y lo injuriaba en voz alta, tal como hacían los demás con los bebés, las mujeres y los ancianos mientras se burlaban cruelmente de los hombres.  
Cuando el Jornalero le propinó un fuerte puntapié en el trasero, la víctima no tuvo más remedio que protestar, lanzándole una furibunda mirada. El Jornalero sonrió, le hizo una mueca intraducible.  
—¡No te tomes tan apecho tu papel, imbécil!—Gruñó el calvo.  
—¡Tranquilo, viejo! ¿No quieres salir de aquí?  
Siguieron marchando, sucedidos y apremiados por la energía violenta de aquella extensa galería de tatuajes y piercings y extravagantes fenómenos de circo que trajo a su memoria una exposición de sexo & tatoo a la que asistió años atrás.

Lo recibió un paraje desolador. La cubierta del lujoso crucero, poco antes pulcra y poblada de alegres sugar-daddies con sus sugar-babies, se encontraba humeando, salpicado de fuego, roto por todas partes. Más allá de la proa, rodeado por el aura espectral del crepúsculo y el humo y las gaviotas espantadas que no cesaban de chillar, aparecía el _barco pirata._ Hasta entonces, la fantasía del Jornalero estaba poblada por los arquetipos de los Piratas del Caribe: Podía esperar ver un maravilloso bajel de fantasía, erizado de astas y atravesado aquí y allá por cuerdas tan gruesas como muslos; una bella sirena o un dragón labrado en la proa, con un amenazante cañón señalando el rumbo, cráneos humanos colgando aquí y allá con foquitos de navidad en las cuencas. En cambio, se erguía una mole grisácea, mordisqueada por el óxido, amenazadora como un rascacielos colapsando, como un iceberg de acero surgido abruptamente de la bolsa estomacal de un maelstróm intoxicado. Era un buque militar acorazado. Una de esas bestias con plataforma de aterrizaje para vehículos aéreos, y a cuyos inmensos costados —semejantes a dos murallas de acero— se adhería una flota de diminutos navíos adicionados con arpones, ametralladoras y cañones. A través de un ancho puente los piratas arribaban al buque con el botín como hormiguitas cargadas con las provisiones para el invierno.

Se preguntó lo que debía hacer ahora. La inmensidad del buque, la cantidad de hediondos filibusteros hacía difícil considerar que las cosas se rigieran por un orden tradicional de capitán-tripulación además de los puestos subyacentes y necesarios para la navegación y el mantenimiento de un barco. Debía haber numerosos sub-jefes y estos a su vez estar ordenados según su importancia.

Miró a su alrededor, sin dejar de hacerle manita de cochi al calvo que se retorcía de furia y proyectaba un mal de ojo difícil de evadir contra todo el que pasaba, musitando maldiciones y promesas de no muy remoto cumplimiento. El Jornalero, estoico al mal humor y aun a la vehemencia ajena, cavilaba con tranquilidad. Por fin, dirigió un áspero saludo a un fornido pirata que se entretenía revolviendo el contenido de una de las maletas sustraídas a los viajeros.

—Eh, tú, cabeza de piraña— y es que, en efecto, el aludido lucía como una piraña: su cabeza diminuta en comparación al cuerpo no tenía labios y sus dientes habían sido tallados para ser puntiagudos, casi perfectamente triangulares, amenazadores y grotescos. Además, parecía no tener párpados, por lo que sus ojillos redondos y amarillentos te miraban con terrorífica fijeza. No tenía cejas y su cabeza calva y llena de cicatrices estaba cubierto por un pañuelo atado por la nuca. Y era este nudo el que daba el remate, semejando las aletas xxxx de la piraña. Sonrió al interlocutor, que no se achacó ante el monstruo, y le respondió con voz de bajosoprano:  
—Qué onda, qué pez.— Parecía sorprendentemente simpático, contrariamente a lo que su aspecto horroroso pudiera sugerir. Journeyman dio un puntapié al pobre empresario que todavía echaba chispas.  
—Ira, we. Mencontré a este sulforoso hijo de la perra. Es un millonario. Dice que si lo entregamos a tierra nos puede pasar una buena feria.  
—Ayy wey.— El hombre-piraña sonrió y se paseó la lengua trifurcada por el bigote.— El capitán se va a cagar.  
—Se llevaré, eh.  
—Muéstraselo primero a Billi Bud Budubub, él te dirá si jala o si no jala.  
—¡argh! ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
El hombre piraña sonrió alegremente y señaló con la falange de su índice rebanado hacia un grupo de piratas que abría con un alfanje un gran costal de granos, robado sin duda de los grandes almacenes del crucero. De todos ellos, uno destacaba. Supo sin vacilaciones que aquél, pintarrajeado como un payaso, coronado por un penacho de coloridas plumas de carnaval, y ataviado como una caja de colores era el tal Billi Bud Budubub. Quizá lo más estrafalario de su aspecto no era la preeminencia de todos los colores del arcoíris —con la armonía y el orden de un vitral roto— sino que el hombre tenía los brazos tan largos como los de un chimpancé… con dos codos en cada uno. ¡Una articulación adicional, en cada brazo! Y llevaba un alfanje en uno y en otro un _bokken_ con el que hacía silbar el aire, haciendo estremecerse a los pobres idiotas que lo acompañaban. Se acercó al grupo con paso decidido en el momento en el que vaciaban sobre la cubierta metálica del buque el contenido del costal: montones de arroz que se desperdigaban por todas partes y entre los cuales comenzaron a centellear objetos metálicos. Hubo risas, aplausos y roncos aullidos de alegría. Alegría pirata. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca: distinguió monedas de oro y algunas alhajas. Los largos dedos del pirata-payaso tomaron una moneda entre los dedos, que se llevó a la boca, a las muelas, para comprobar su genuinidad con un mordisco. Sonrió. Llevaba la boca pintada. Se parecía al Guasón, pero con los pelos largos pintados de amarillo sayayín y la gran sonrisa púrpura llegándole a los lóbulos.  
—¡Uyuyuyuyyy!— escupió la moneda y aplaudió sonoramente— ¡Son auténticos escudos de oro! ¡Llévense esto a la caja fuerte! ¡Y pobrecito el que se embolse alguna, eh! ¡Le voy a retacar el floopi con froot-loops!  
Al momento, los piratas, con escoba y recogedor, procedieron a agrupar el arroz con el oro para llevárselo. Solo entonces Billi Bud volvió su grotesca anatomía hacia el recién llegado.  
—Wenas, grumete. ¿Qué traes por aquí?  
—Buenísimas, capo. —Por cierto, el calvo estaba tiritando de miedo. Hubiera deseado confesar la farsa para que a los dos los ejecutaran, el aspecto del tal Billi Bud no le hacía la más mínima gracia— ¡Mire usted a esta puta barata! ¡Me ha dicho que si le perdonamos la vida y lo dejamos en la primer costa por la que pasemos, nos podrá recompensar con largueza! (es un millonario).  
—¿Ah, sí?— Y el colorido pirata adelantó su pintoresca faz hasta la del ratón acobardado— ¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?  
El pobre ratón humano trató de adoptar su mejor postura para el caso, aunque no podía reprimir el escalofrío que aquella proximidad tan tenebrosa le estaba imponiendo: la inseguridad vacilante del que ya se ve caminando por el tablón. La cara que le escrutaba era obscenamente caricaturesca, desencajada en todos sus rasgos, irregular y chistosa y feísima como se supone que todo payaso debe ser. No era, sin lugar a dudas, un Guasón. O al menos no con mayúsculas. Estábamos ante un payasito de feria —aunque con cierta xxxx- que había errado el camino. La sonrisa no era la del Joker de XXX sino una que invitaba francamente a la confidencia. El hombrecillo de negocios se debatió entre el extraño sentimiento que el payaso despertaba en él y las circunstancias demenciales en medio de las cuales su vida peligraba sin posibilidad de un _crédito _adicional.  
—¿Cuánto convendría? Una vez en XXX, cheque en mano, tú me dirás hasta qué cero quieres que deje de apuntar… —Replicó con la seguridad de un magnate. El payaso retrocedió asombrado y lanzó al mundo su carcajada.  
—Este calvito me agrada. —Y aquí miró a Noé. —Llevemos a este colegui no a una celda sino a un camarote. Le serviremos champán. ¿Le gusta el champán, cierto? (El calvo asintió, el sudor perlaba su frente infinita) Pues está usted de suerte, mi amigo. (Envolvió en un anguloso abrazo al rehén, para conducirlo). Tenemos uno exquisito, importado de Groenlandia. ¿Sabía usted que en Groenlandia se cultivan las mejores uvas de oro espumosas? Son preciosísimas. En una de nuestras excursiones divisamos una bella lontananza en la que el albor sempiterno de aquella corteza de hielo se mezclaba con el resplandor seráfico de un sinfín de racimos de oro por toda la península de Kuk'San'pí.


End file.
